Draften Inkcrest
Personality & Character Often called obnoxious, Draften is a dragon who is eternally curious. He's always looking for inspiration for his books. His editor calls him lazy, as he never meets his due dates on time. Many would call him a child trapped within an adults body. He loves to goof around and is a sucker for conspiracy theories. Skills & abilities He knows just enough with his element to knock people back with it and give himself a speed boost. Weaknesses He really doesn't know how to fight and is powerless against elements like electricity. Backstory Draften grew up as a fairly normal second class kid, except for the fact that he was a bastard child. He never knew who his father was, and enjoyed making up stories as to who he could be and why he left. He spent most of his time reading, unlike other kids. When he was a teenager, he wrote a best selling story, earning enough money to move up to the first class with his mother.He went on to write many more books and became the most famous author in Warfang. He has married a couple times, but both marriages ended in divorce. In his first marriage, he had a daughter with his wife, but when they divorced he was the one to keep custody of their daughter. One day, when he was searching for inspiration for a new novel, he spotted a detective in action. He receives an immediate burst of inspiration and decided that he wanted to shadow her as his new muse. While the detective, Obscura Starwing, rejected his idea outright, as he was friends with dragons higher up in the hierarchy, so she eventually had to let him tag along or else she would be fired. While the two are a rather odd pair, in the end they cover the other's weaknesses and make a strong team (even if he doesn't do almost any of the fighting and just helps solve her cases). At one point in their career together, they were in the middle of fighting a very tough dragon and, as they were hopelessly losing the fight, Obscura accidentally entered into a blood-rage. She slaughtered the dragon they were fighting, terrifying Draften. He attempted to flee, causing Obscura to go after him, still in her blood-rage, and try to kill him. After a bit of a chase, she finally caught up to him. She was beginning to gain control again, so instead of killing him, she threatened to kill him if he ever said a word about her being a halfer to anyone. He promised to keep his mouth shut and has since then kept his promise. Relationships Obscura Starwing He has grown very fond of Obscura and respects her indefinitely. Even though she scares him sometimes, he has come to terms with her being a halfer. Through all their work together, he has fallen in love with her. Gallery Pldraften_inkcrest_by_constelia-d9oap4f.png|Reference sheet (original design pl___draften_inkcrest_by_constelia_dd8gbo5.png|Current design Notes Category:Characters Category:Dragons Category:Citizens Category:1st class